


鱼水

by Doyouwantsomewater



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, 灿奎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doyouwantsomewater/pseuds/Doyouwantsomewater
Summary: 看了金珉奎撒娇说我们忙内撒娇的视频了吗？这是我头脑发热写的，bmwdbq，只有200字，就当成荤段子看吧……（bhys网太卡了不小心发了两遍）
Relationships: 李灿/金珉奎
Kudos: 1





	鱼水

**Author's Note:**

> 太短了，dbq别骂了

金珉奎笑嘻嘻的走过来趴下身舔着弟弟的性器，弟弟害羞的一动不敢动，看着哥哥脱光了身子露出完美的肉体，然后扶着自己的孽根慢慢的坐下去，再来到自己面前撒娇着说为什么这么害羞啊？

哥哥独自做的欢愉，嘴里尽露出色情的呻吟，边动着还看着弟弟的脸，嘴唇撅的高高可怜的说自己不舒服。

弟弟还是一动不敢动，最后不得已喘息着被哥哥夹的射了精。精液一滴不落的喷在哥哥的肠道里，弟弟缓了缓气才反应过来。

“珉奎哥对不起！”

“灿妮说什么呢，这是我自愿的呀。”


End file.
